


Love and Friendship

by Zogvquit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Mangeamour | Heart Hunter (Battle of the Miraculous Part 1), Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogvquit/pseuds/Zogvquit
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 3 FINALESPOILERS FOR BATTLE OF THE MIRACULOUS PARTS 1 AND 2Do not read on if you intend to watch these laterIf you are reading this, I hope you enjoy it.





	Love and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE SEASON 3 FINALE
> 
> SPOILERS FOR BATTLE OF THE MIRACULOUS PARTS 1 AND 2
> 
> Do not read on if you intend to watch these later
> 
> If you are reading this, I hope you enjoy it.

Marinette was walking home from school, her head lost in the clouds, planning, her next designs for Kitty Section, especially Luka. Ever since that day, the day when Heart Hunter and Miracle Queen attacked, the day when Kagami and Adrien . . . No, Marinette shook her head, she was with Luka now and she was happy, wasn't she? She liked Luka, he was talented and handsome and funny and so very, very kind but, no matter how much she tried, Adrien kept creeping back into her thoughts and she hated herself for it.

"Greetings Marinette." Marinette heard a voice from behind her causing her to leap up into the air and spin around in shock. "I am sorry for startling you Marinette." Kagami was standing outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Marinette's home.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention." Marinette responded apologetically, "Anyway what are you doing here? Did your mother really let you out for a social visit."

"Of course not. She required catering for an event and I offered to find some. Luckily I happen to be friends with the daughter of the best patissiers in Paris." Kagami said jokingly.

"It's good to see you Kagami." Marinette responded, "How have you been?"

"I have been well, although I am more interested in how you have been." Kagami answered, "I was glad to see you with Luka the other day. It was nice to see you have made your decision."

"What?" Marinette asked confused, "Oh, right, Luka."

"Marinette?" Kagami inquired, "You sound less certain than I anticipated."

"I'm sorry, it's just." Marinette started and then paused, causing Kagami to encourage her,

"You can talk to me Marinette, we're friends aren't we?"

"Yes, you're right. Sorry." Marinette apologised as she built up the will to continue, "I like Luka, I really do. He's kind, supportive, wonderful in so very many ways but."

"But you still can't stop thinking about Adrien." Kagami finished, causing Marinette to nod sadly. "Thank you for telling me Marinette. I am truly sorry that me being with Adrien has caused you pain. I am presuming that's why you have been avoiding me."

"What? No, I haven't been avoiding you." Blurted startled, but without much conviction. Kagami just looked at Marinette incredulously causing her to admit, "Ok, I have been avoiding you. It's just, you can see straight through me, so you'd know instantly and I didn't want to hurt you. I truly believe that you are a better match for Adrien then I am, although that doesn't make it any easier."

"I am grateful for your support Marinette. Although, it still hurt when one of my closest friends started avoiding me even if I knew why."

"I'm sorry Kagami, I really am." Marinette apologised intensely, "I reacted badly when I didn't really have excuse for doing, it's not like I could have ever confessed to Adrien and I'm sure he only thinks of me as some clumsy girl."

"Marinette you are incredibly critical of yourself, typical for ABs. Yes, you may be clumsy, but you are incredibly skilled in many aspects and are an extremely kind and geneourous person. Adrien does care for you as a close friend and confidant."

"But nothing more." Marinette said sadly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot give you that reassurance." Kagami responded apologetically, "Although, I am hopeful you will find happiness eventually. Those who meet you cannot fail to be charmed by you."

"Thank you Kagami." Marinette thanked Kagami, "I'm glad we became friends."

"As am I Marinette." As Kagami said this Marinette embraced her. Kagami held Marinette for a few moments before softly moving her off. "It is nice seeing you Marinette, but I do actually need to talk to your parents, so could we go inside please."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Marinette apologised profusely as she opened the door and the two went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Since watching HeartHunter I wanted to write a fic based on Marinette and Kagami, because of how great they have been together.


End file.
